forever after
by twilight-fan-freak76
Summary: this story pick up after new moon in the star of eclipse


well everybody this is my first fan fic so be easy on it pleasexD so i hope you guys like and review if what you think of the beginin and if i should keep the story of not pleas give it a chance loveee youu alina..=)

...

"_ the happy ending "_

the begining

I sit in my bed going through all that have happened in the last few months, Edward return, the battle with the new borns and Victoria, our engagement, my dad's reaction when Edward and I told him that we were going to get married…

Flash back…

Me and Edward where coming back from our meadow , he was driving slower than usual knowing I need all the time I could get before I had to face my dad and inform him that is only 18 year old daughter was engaged.

The ride was quiet until Edward turn to the side to take my hand and sigh.

"Bella, are you sure that you want to get married" he whispered.

"I'm never been more sure about anything, Edward I love you and I want to be your wife" I answered while I look at his eyes.

"I know how much you love me but I don't want you to think that you have to do this, just because is going to make me happy or because you want me to change you" he said.

"I know you don't want to rush me and believe me I'm doing this because I really want it , you don't know how happy I get when I think that in just a few weeks you are going to be only mine" I said.

"well if you that sure , I just want you to know that it makes me happy to think that in a few weeks you are going to be my wife" he happily said.

After that said the rest of the drive was silent, but not the uncomfortable silence, I noticed that we were just pulling in my house driveway and noticed that Charlie's cruise was in the driveway has well.

I was starting to get scare when a cold hand stroke my cheek and turn my head to look at the most beautiful golden eyes I ever seen.

"Bella stop, it's now like you are going to confess a murder, please take a deep breath and stay calm" he said.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not about to tell your dad that is little girl is going to get married" I whispered.

"Love you know he loves you and that he's going to support you , sure he's going to be shocked or pissed but in the end he will support you, trust me" he whispered back.

The engine of the car went dead and in a second, Edward was opening my door helping me out of the car and taking my hand.

"Everything is going to be alright" he said as he kissed the back of my hand.

We walk hand in hand to the front door; I pulled my key out of my jacket and opened the door and stepping in.

"Dad, I'm home" I half yelled.

"Im in the living room bells" he yelled back.

Edward and I started to walk to the living room where my dad was, he turn of the TV and turn to look at us. We sat down on the couch in front of Charlie as he keep staring at us.

"Dad….." I nervously started "I got some important new that I like to share with you" I whispered

"What is it bells, your are starting to make me nervous" he said.

"Well dad, Edward and I are going to get married" I blurred out.

A really unconformable silence came over us, as Charlie tried to process what I just said to him. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken by Charlie.

"Well Bella I can't say that I didn't expected this" he whispered and continue "I know since Edward came back that this was going too happened sooner or later" he said.

I was so shocked about this out coming, I never expect that Charlie would take this so easy, after a few second of shock I came back to reality.

"So aren't you going to tell me that this is so soon, that I'm making a mistake or anything" I said in complete shock.

"Bella you and I both know that this was going to happened and I accepted that, I can see that you really love him and I'm not going to make it hard anymore for you guys" he said.

Then finally Edward said something:

"Thank you for understanding Charlie, I really love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" he said.

"I know Edward, and I want to tell you guys that I give you my blessing to get married" Charlie said.

"Thank you dad" I stand to hug him "you don't know how much it means to me that we have your blessing" I said.

"I know bells, but you still have to tell "I know bells, but you still have to tell your mom" he said.

"I know dad and I really hope that she doesn't lecture me about being too young" I whispered.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning kids" he said as he started is way up the stairs and into his room.

"Well I think that went well love" Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"I know, but I still have to tell renee"I whispered

"Well let's get this over with, why don't you call your mom and tell her" he offered.

"Ok. But will you stay with me trough the call?" I asked.

"Of course love , where going to face this together" he said.

After that we called my mom who surprisingly took the news as good as Charlie had.

End of flash back….

It's been two weeks since that and right now I was making my way to the Cullen's house to see Edward and see how Alice was with the planning.

When we told Edwards family about the wedding they were so happy and exited, and of course Alice started talking about planning the wedding .i honestly don't want to make a huge deal of it but Alice will be Alice, hopefully for me I still have the final decision about everything .

Just I pull in front of the Cullen's mansion and the engine of my truck was dead, my door was instantly opened by Edward offering me his hand and helping me out of the truck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, kissing my lips.

"I'm glad you finally got here love, I've missed you so much "he said as he keeps kissing me.

"I know I missed you too "I said.

"Come on love let's get in, Alice is been bugging me about when you were going to coma, something about flowers "he irritable said.

"Alright" I sighed "let's get this over with" I said as we entered the house.


End file.
